epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
Quests are objectives that Mickey Mouse is given to complete in the Epic Mickey series. There are plenty of optional Quests as well as mandatory ones. Here are all the lists of Quests from the different areas in the game. ''Epic Mickey'' Dark Beauty Castle #Escape Dark Beauty Castle #Return Home #Meet Oswald in the Control Tower #Defeat the Blot Gremlin Village #Patch Steam Pipes #Ticket Booth #Find Small Pete's Ship Log #Navigate the Asian Boat Ride #Raise the Fire Bridge #Save Gus' House #Open the Gate #Reach the Clock Tower #The Leaning Tower #Get Inside the Colosseum #Clock Tower Mean Street #﻿OsTown Projector Screen﻿ #Collect Film Reels #Recover Horace's Book #Gilda's Lost Axe #Find Casey's Key #Museum Power Spark #Tomorrow City Projector Screen #Detective Mickey I #Find Dog Tags #Bunny Roundup I #Confront Petetronic #Bunny Children & Power Sparks #Ventureland Projector Screen #Detective Mickey II #Find the Missing Pirate #Bunny Roundup II #Restore Pete Pan #Bog Easy Projector Screen #Bunny Children and Power Sparks #Detective Mickey III #Find the Hatchet #Bunny Roundup III #History of Colonel Pete #Oswald Needs Help #Secret Door #Detective Mickey IV #Bunny Roundup IV #Battle of Mean Street OsTown #﻿Bridge Repair #Noisy Safe #Ice Cream Cake #Find Goofy's Parts #Thin the Gag Factory #Paint Moody's House #Gremlin Prescott's Wrench #OsTown Phone Network #Mickeyjunk Mountain Phone Network #Found: One Gear #Back to Mean Street #Deliver the Cake to Horace #Deliver the Pie to Horace #Ortensia's Locket #Gather the Flowers #Battle of OsTown Mickeyjunk Mountain #Ascend the Mountain #Power the Crane #Knock Knock #Three Challenges #The Shadow Blot #Seek Out Oswald Tomorrow City #Raise the Notilus﻿ #Shut Down the Valves #UFO Challenge #Talk to Mister Rover #Defeat the Slobber #Enter Space Voyage #Repair the Rocket Ride #Find the Elevator #Restore the Pipes #Collect All Rocket Parts #Redeem or Defeat Petetronic #Battle in Tomorrow City #Battle in Space Voyage Ventureland #The Door in Ventureland﻿ #Find Daisy's Parts #Scurvy Pat's Compass #Tiki Sam's Masks #A Pirate's Love #Return to Mean Street #Solve Jim's Riddle #Solve Another Riddle for Jim #Jim's Third Riddle #Plant Painting #Restore Bog Easy Plants #Damien Salt and Henrietta Move In #Housewarming #Bosun Blake Moves In #Battle in Ventureland #Find Daisy's Album #Ice Cream for Henrietta Pirates of the Wasteland #Billy's Lost Bag #Billy's Lost Belongings #Into the Well #Paint the Lanterns #Find Hook #Find Starkey #Mysterious Mystery Gems #Jungle Lanterns #Find the Jungle Symbols #Hostiles in the Jungle #Open the Skull Gate #Fix the Pumps #Smee's Boat #Hook's Machine #Save the Sprite Bog Easy #Help Gilbert Scare Someone #Recover the Runaway Book #Recover Louis's Courage #Light the Lamps #Find Donald's Parts #Pipe Organ Madness #Go Back to Mean Street #Investigate Donald's Pains #A Keeper for Donald's Doll #Fix Donald's Boat #Fix the Bridges #Help Bertrand Open His Store #Restore the Bell #Gilbert Wants to Fish #Free the Trapped Ghosts #Battle in Bog Easy Lonesome Manor #Enter Lonesome Manor﻿ #Help the Ghost in the Foyer #Match the Paintings #Settle the Library Bookcases #Catch the Flying Books #Restore Leona's Paintings #Return to Ian in Bog Easy #Play the Pipe Organ #Battle the Beetleworx ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Mean Street South *The Wasteland Limited *Watch the Skies *One Toon's Trash *Horace's Assistance Assistant *Finding the Hidden Heroes *The Spirit of Wasteland Underground *Operation Gremlin Drop Mean Street North *The Encyclopedia Wastelandica *The Other Side of the Screen *The Bunny Wranglers Ostown *Thanks for the Memories *Goofy's Fountain Mishap *The Bunny Wranglers *Clothes Make the Spatter Bog Easy *Donald's Date *A Friend in Deed *Out of Toon Ventureland *Creative Threedom *A Captain's Life for Me *Much Ado About Blotlings Blot Alley *Clothes Make the Spatter Autotopia *Rebuilding Autotopia Trivia *It is in fact impossible to complete every Quest in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' if played on a Nintendo Wii console. This is due to the fact that some quests require a new run through. However, starting a new game on this platform will wipe the original save file completely, forcing you to start again from scratch. Category:Quests